Talk:Miscellaneous Items
Hey guys, I just noticed that this page is very similar to Items, has anyone thought of merging the two? Also, I have added a new section to this page about the mission items, hopefully more info will be added eventually? Fans Of Dead Frontier 12:20, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :The Items page is more of a navigation index page to be able to find the page if users prefer the links instead of the left hand navigation or for whatever other reason they may want it. "Miscellaneous Items" is a page for all items which cannot be easily categorized anywhere else or don't have a category yet. The content, aside from the links and link descriptions on the subcategories, on Items shouldn't actually exist on the items page and should be rather moved to the according categories. :Also, the "Mysterious Keys" page link in the navigation incorrectly links here as well for whatever reason, should actually not exist at all, the 3 "Key Items", should be the only ones to fill the "Miscellanous Items" page at the moment. I'll correct that navigation link quickly, would be nice if someone else could fix the above mentioned as well... :: [http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos Crynsos] Talk 21:29, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Just a suggestion Yep, as you said, I think that the pages Items and Miscellaneous Items should be changed to the format similar to how the Weapons page is structured at the moment - right now it's confusing to have 2 sets of information which are nearly similar but shouldn't be there, as they are just supposed to be navigation index pages. The section with the 3 items (key, hand and card) should be on a separate page.. maybe a page with a title along the lines of "pending classification". When they eventually gain a usage for missions (hopefully), we can move them into Mission Items or something.. Fans Of Dead Frontier 14:08, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Well, yes you got it right, its just that I see the Miscellaneous Items page pretty much mainly for "pending classification" items and the like already, unless we really get items somewhen which really can't get listed anywhere else, didn't happen so far... ::[http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos Crynsos ] Talk 20:55, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Vandalism? Hey, 70ace here. I noticed an exact copy of the bestiary page is at the start of this page- What is that? Some jerk trying to be clever? I'll leave an admin a message about this. --70Ace 18:50, November 10, 2009 (UTC) XXL box? Where does the information for this box come from? I know, short message but I'm just wondering. And why would it be non-transferable when all the earlier boxes can be traded? --Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 11:07, August 4, 2014 (UTC) From what I know, Zechling (Pvt Redemptlon in DF) knows how to look into the game files. So he probably sneaked into the game files, found the coding or whatever evidence of the XXL Box and edited it in here. KwoonTheNope (talk) 11:56, August 5, 2014 (UTC)